User talk:Skipper Rorc
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dragon Keeper Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Kyle Harmon Thanks much Rorc! Actually, even though it's spring break i haven't had much time to work on it. If i get a chance i might have you look over what i HAVE writen tomorrow, if that's ok. I know there's a lot of spelling erors. I still have to fix those, so you don't have to point out those. It would take to long! xD thanks, mate!!! Windy Never mess with a fox when death is on the line! 17:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I'll certainly try to edit some more, but I've forgotten most of the series. The only book I can still remember a bit about is Dragonlight. Happy Boy 22:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, woops. I thought I was editing my user page. Can you delete that page for me? Happy Boy 22:48, July 18, 2010 (UTC) help me Hello Skipper Rorc! Just so you know from a fellow Dragonkeeper fan, I've restarted this wikia and created several pages. It's "up and running again". Sandingomm the Wildcat 21:07, April 9, 2012 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat